Tribulations of a Problem
by BopMomma
Summary: A crazy adventure is about to happens when Onion Knight and Terra reaffirms their love by going to the fair. It seems that someone won't let that happen. The story tests our young heroine's mind and even questions her one sanity. She will learn what love is if she can survive the Tribulations that's about to face them both. She finds strength that couldn't contain itself anymore.


Tribulations of a Problem

Chapter 1: My life turned upside down.

(Twenty years ago at the fair)

"Onion Knight this is to much and you know it is," yelps a shocked me.

"Well I wanted to give you what you deserved."

"Oh man you're too awesome for words alone."

"I try to be for you, hey do you want some ice cream?"

I shake my head no and my eyes start to wonder around.

"Hey Onion Knight, honey why don't we take a look in there it could be cool."

"The intellectual minds telling you what you need to hear, on offence but that sounds cheesy even for you."

He glances down at me to see my face teary eyed face.

"Oh alright!"

"Yes score for me!"

"I'm a sucker for sad eyes."

"Yes you sure are."

"Terra there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" I asked flipping my hair.

"Will you go out with me?"

He peered up at me awiating my answer, but before I could give it a tall stabbers in black took my arm and whisked me away only leaving me more confused with everything.

"Who are you?" I asked as I shuddermy body as he placed me on his back.

His head tilled toward my face and with a calm breath he said his name Golbez. I knew this was a name that I would remember for all eternity.

"What's your name?"

"Who ME?"

"Yes you're the only one on my shoulder, do you have a name or do I have to make a name?"

"No my name's Terra but my nickname is T."

"So Terra you will have to keep quite a little while longer."

My mouth opened to asked why but he seized the moment to kiss me into submission.

"No what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

He started to talk I pounded his back with my fist of feminine gloy. He used a magic spell on the back of my hoddie so I couldn't leave his sight.

"Golbez why are you doing this to me?!"

He didn't reply what I called throwing something at him. I start ripping my blue dress as he laid me on the alter of reality.

"Terra you will live with me, then I could be with you as long as we both live."

I sighed, "I'm sorry but I can't do that I have someone that is precious to me."

"That man you were with?"

"Yes his name isn't "that man ", his name is Onion Knight and he's my friend so now I have to get back to the fair so that I can see the intellectual minds who tells you need to hear. Man you people with your aerie clothes it makesme feel like I was really kidnapped now Golbez were is the exit?"

"This isn't part of any act, I really want you to be with me."

I laughed as he pushed his weight on me, "Golbez you really crack me up and let me tell you that's very hard to do now days.

"The intellectual mind who tells you what you need to hear is me."

"Then tell me something worth money."

He jumped my bones.

"What were you thinking, just let me go!"

"You'll be all right, I' ll take of my helmet."

"Weren't you going to take it off anyway?"

"No Terra I don't take it off for any woman you're the first and the only."

My face turned all red and he took that as a cue to touch my face.

KNOCK KNOCK

"We know you're in here Golbez so give up the girl!"

"Hey I'm a woman you know!"

"Terra is that you?"

"Onion Knight I'm here baby this guy name Golbez has me."

"His name is Onion Knight hmmm that's. funny a funny name."

"Golbez grabbed me like I was his wife and I think I liked it, now I was confused, Onion Knight or Golbez?"

Okay not to lie I like the idea of two sect guys fighting over me when I'm supposed to be kidnapped is just to good to be true. I'm not dreaming because when I pinched my cheek it sting badly. When I stared at Golbez I pulled his hair.

"No matter what gender you adrift you have long hair it's a weakness, not for me."

Golbez just snickers in my face.

"You know I don't like people laughing when I don't mean for the joke to be funny."

"I'm sorry now I know for sure you're comming with me."

"What if I don't want to?"

Golbez dragged my wrist and we were transported into another dimension where no one could touch us as I screamed Onion Knight's name.


End file.
